


Night Terror

by MinimizeSkies



Category: Villainous
Genre: Black Hat being a little shit, F/M, Reader is scared of the dark, demencia being nice, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinimizeSkies/pseuds/MinimizeSkies
Summary: Reader is scared of the dark and Black Hat gives them a little surprise ;)Edit: Ty for 21 Kudos in two days <3





	Night Terror

Living in Black Hat’s manor is nice. At first.

It’s quiet, you can do jobs and your own thing without anyone bothering you, and 5.0.5 makes breakfast every morning. You can even help Flug with any experiments he may need help with whenever you damn well please. You thought you could stay here forever.

But forever is actually a very long time and after the first week of being in this godforsaken manor you’ve started to acquire lucid night terrors. You would wake up in the middle of the night or sometimes at the Witching Hour and would have a lot of difficulty going back to sleep. You swore you’ve even heard the polished wooden floors creaking under the pressure of _something_.

The worst of it all is when there is a thunderstorm. The power likes to go out at that time and the only equipment you have to protect yourself are a vanity mirror and a large mace that Demencia decided to give you for Valentines Day. Flug had told you before that Black Hat likes to take advantage of the power outage and often likes to scare his minions shitless. You guess it’s nice to know he does something _fun_ for once. Thunderstorms used to relax you, but now they keep you up at night with the terror of being eaten alive.

Thunder rolls outside and lightning dimly lightens the room, causing an awkward looking shadow to emerge from the corner. You almost jump ten feet in the air, squeaking in fear as you do so. You mentally curse yourself for showing that type of weakness. You want to believe that the shadow is Black Hat and he’s just messing with you, but you feel that you know better. The shadow is tall and standing straight, however, there is no sign of a top hat on that shade. You mentally scream.

You want to _run and get the hell out_. You want to go to the bathroom and have a mental breakdown. You want to do anything to get the hell away from this thing in the corner of your room or you’re going to die from a cardiac arrest. You decide the best thing to do is to not stare at it, so you change your general direction over to the vanity mirror on the other side and stare at that. The shadow seems offended.

You sighed out of relief when the anxious feeling vanishes. That feeling came to an end when you hear the twisting and backing of bones and flesh and a hellish roar. The thunder rolls again and lightning lights up the room just like it did before. Instead, in front of you stands one of the most hellish things you have ever seen. It’s big, there’s eyes all over it, and it’s black. It lets out one of the most devilish things you have ever heard and makes a sprinting dash to your bed. _You’ve fucked up somehow and you didn’t even do anything_.

You close your eyes and brace for the pain of claws ripping through your soft flesh. But it never came. Instead, there was a heavy, raspy laugh that sounded way too close for comfort. You jumped back and saw your boss, Black Hat, was standing at your bedside, his body still mangled in ways that made him look even more frightening, laughing like a fucking madman. You sigh out of discontent and silently cuss him.  
He’s too busy laughing to say anything to you.

“Far too easy to frighten.” He replied to your silence. “But very rewarding in the end, indeed.” He chuckled, a black finger coming to raise your head to look at him. You huff, blushing slightly. An amused, teeth full smile fills his mouth.

“Need mother to comfort you?”  
“No.” You replied. “You scared the shit out of me though.”

He laughed as he walked to your door. “It’s always a pleasure,” he bowed, and closed the door behind him. That shitlord. You smiled at his shenanigans anyway.


End file.
